No es otro tonto fanfic escolar
by geardestroy
Summary: Ironicamente...un fanfic escolar
1. Comienzan las clases

Y así he regresado de entre los muertos, después de una temporada de exámenes finales y preparación para la universidad, puedo volver a escribir, así que decidí empezar el ano con una nueva serie.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Nintendo/Capcom/Sony/Microsoft/Konami/Videojuego en general me pertenece...por desgracia

* * *

**Comienzan las clases **

Ah el comienzo de las clases, esa época en que los jóvenes maldicen su suerte de ya no poder usar el tiempo de clases para, dormir hasta las dos de la tarde de dos días después, salir con sus amigos, ir a la playa, ir a esquiar o simplemente sentarse en su computadora y engordar mientras se ponen a pasar el rato en la web haciendo cosas como, ver animes, jugar juegos, hacer chistes sobre Half life 3(POR EL AMOR DEL MONSTRUO DE SPAGHETTI, GABE SACALO DE UNA VEZ), viendo porno en el caso de la mayoría de los hombre(lo cual es código para: Ver My Little Pony) o expresándose artísticamente en el caso de la mayoría de las chicas(lo cual es código para: inundar deviant art con dibujos perturbadores de hombres haciéndose cosas innombrables), en resumen, el regreso a clases es una mierda, eso se podía ver en las caras de los alumnos de la ''Academia Saint Smash'', eran las 7:45 AM y varios alumnos de relleno empezaban a llegar...les llamo relleno por que ninguno de ellos importa un carajo en este fic, ahora vayamos a la casa de uno de nuestros protagonistas, donde cierto hijo bastardo de Peter Pan y Legolas dormía como un bebe

-zzzzzz...lamento haber intentado clavarte mi espada, no me claves la tuya...zzzz...es muy grande...zzzz...no Ganon-sensei yamette...zzzz

Un bebe muy raro...de repente llega su tío(El de ''A Link to the Past'') al cuarto con una taza de café recién hecho en la mano

-Nada como una taza de café para despertar...

SPLASH!

-OH NAYRU ESTO QUEMA!-Grito Link

-Hola Link, que bueno que despertaste-Contesto el bigotudo

-Por que me lanzaste café caliente?!

-Para despertarte, la escuela empieza en quince minutos

-Y por que no me levantaste antes?!

-Lo intente cinco veces

**Flashback**

6:40 AM

-Link debes levantarte y prepararte para la escuela

-...aja...

6:45 AM

-Link la escuela esta a quince minutos, si te levantas ahora tendras tiempo de desayunar y ver televisión

-...aja...

7:01 AM

-Link arriba de una vez!

-...aja...

7:20 AM

-Por que tus padres me dieron la custodia?!

-...aja..

7:35 AM

-Link levántate de una vez o iré a preparar café y te lo arrojare a la cara si no te levantas!

-...aja...

**Fin del Flash Back **

-El que avisa no es traidor-Dijo el tío Asecaz(ni idea de su nombre real)-Asi que será mejor que te apre

-Estoy listo!-Dijo Link con su uniforme puesto el cual consiste en una camisa blanca con una pequeña N roja en el pecho con pantalones azules aunque el llevaba una gorra verde para personalizar -Vámonos

-...Solo pasaron cinco segundos-Dijo el hombre sorprendido

Pasemos del elfo y vayamos a ver a otros protagonistas, un par de gemelos alados

-Están ansiosos por su primer día en la nueva escuela?-Pregunto una mujer de pelo verde que conducía el auto a los dos chicos con alas en la parte de atras

-Mucho tía Palutena!, espero hacer muchos amigos-Dijo el chico castaño

-Quieres parar con esa mierda de la amistad!-Dijo enojado el pelinegro con cara de enojado-Haras que todos piensen que eres uno de esos zoofilicos fans de My little Pony y por asociación pensaran eso de mi también

-Para tu información no todos los que vemos My little Pony somos zoofilicos...solo los mas hardcore, además es mejor que tus series emo

-No soy emo!, solo me gusta vestirme con ropa negra, estar solo y escuchar Linkin Park en la oscuridad

-Eso es ser emo!

-No lo es!

-Lo que digas, ''Shadow''

-Les diré a todos que ves Dora la exploradora!

-No te atrevas tonto!

-Idiota!

-Feo!

-Tenemos la misma cara imbécil!

-Pues doble feo!

-Retrasado!  
-Cuervo!

-Goku!

-Superman!

-Chicos no peleen!-Dijo la mujer peliverde mientras estacionaba-Pittoo si quieres que dejen de llamarte emo deja de hacer cosas de emo y Pit aprende a insultar mejor- Luego mientras la peliverde salía del auto y una especie de tortuga dragón con corbata se le acechaba

-Tu debes ser Palutena, la nueva profesora de teología, verdad?-Dijo la tortuga con corbata

-Como lo supo?

-Por que el verde es un color de pelo súper normal-Dijo sarcástico la tortuga dragón con corbata-Yo soy el sub-director Bowser, el director me pidió que te llevara a la sala de maestros para la reunión antes de que las clases empiecen-Luego Bowser noto a los dos jóvenes saliendo del auto-Quienes son ellos?

-Son Pit y Pittoo, mis ahijados los cuido por que sus padres están...chicos, ustedes recuerdan por que sus padres los dejaron a mi cargo?

-Tenemos padres?-Dijo Pittoo confundido

-Creo que por que trabajan lejos o algo así-Contesto Pit

-Como sea, debemos irnos-Dijo Bowser

-No se metan en problemas chicos, los veo luego-Se despidió la peliverde dejando a los dos ángeles solos

-Bien...por donde íbamos?-Dijo Pit

-En que eras un tarado

-Tarada tu abuela!

-Tenemos la misma abuela idiota!

-Idiota tu...algo

-Me sorprende que hayas logrado llegar a séptimo grado

-Al menos el color de mis alas es natural

-Retráctate ahora

-Cuando se Half Life 3 salga a la venta-Dijo Pit a lo que su hermano enojado lo empujo y este choco contra un chico gordo y grande con señas de bigote y gorra amarilla con una W quien se dio vuelta enojado

-Hey!, acabas de empujarme enano!-Dijo el chico enojado

-Lo siento, no era mi intención pero estabas en el camino y no pude evitarlo-Intento calmarlo Pit

-Me estas llamando gordo?

-No!

-Me estas diciendo mentiroso

-Por que estas tan empeñado en alterar mis palabras

-Ahora me llamas violento, tienes bolas chico bolas!-Dijo el chico tomando a Pit de la camisa y levantándolo en el aire con una mano sin dificultad-Ahora veras lo que le pasa a los que molestan a Wario, algunas ultimas palabras?

-Si, mi hermano me obligo-Dijo el castaño señalando al otro ángel

-Hijo de pu...-Pittoo se callo al recordar que eran hermanos, luego Wario lo agarro a el también

-Quien es el idiota ahora?-Dijo Pit sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que Wario estaba a punto de lanzarlos a un contenedor de basura

-Tan temprano y armando líos Wario?-Dijo un peliazul con una banda en la cabeza, iba acompañado de otro peliazul mas femenino y con una tiara en la cabeza

-Por que no dejas en paz a esos pobres chico, son nuevos ten compasión-Dijo el de la tiara

-Bien-Dijo Wario bajando a los ángeles-Pero solo por que les debo un favor Ike y Martha

-Es Marth!

-Como sea, no se vuelvan a meter en mi camino-Dijo al par de ángeles y se fue

-Gracias por la ayuda-Dijo el ángel castaño-Soy Pit por cierto y este es mi hermano Pittoo

-Prefiero que me digan Dark-Dijo el de las alas negras

-Un gusto, soy Marth y este es Ike

-Dark?, eres emo o algo así?-Pregunto Ike-Aunque con ese nombre no te culpo

-Por que todos creen que soy emo!

-Te entiendo, todos creen que soy mujer y eso me enoja tanto-Dijo Marth en un tono de ira-Varios tipos intentaron coquetear conmigo por que creyeron que era una chica...excepto uno

**Flashback**

-Hola lindura

-Amigo, SOY UN CHICO

-Lo se ricura

-...PIERNAS NO ME FALLEN AHORA!

**Fin del Flashback**

-Pero no quiero hablar sobre eso...Mira Ike allí viene Mac!-Dijo señalando a un chico de baja estatura, moreno y fornido que venia corriendo siguiendo a un hombre con sobrepeso en una bicicleta

-Hola chicos-Dijo el tipo de la bici

-Hola Doc-Saludaron Ike y Marth-Hola Mac

-Huff hola chicos-Dijo Mac tratando de recuperar el aliento-Doc...ah...era necesario dar veinte vueltas a la escuela?

-Mac ser un campeón no es fácil, debes sudar, sangrar, sudar y sangrar a la vez, debes poner sangre, sudor y semen...no espero, lo ultimo no, solo si eres estrella porno...o de la música

-Espera, eres Doc Louis, el ex-campeón de boxeo!-Dijo Pit emocionado-Entonces ese debe ser Little Mac, el campeón mundial de boxeo juvenil!

-Acertaste-Dijo Doc

-Wow es un placer conocerlos, Soy Pit y el es mi hermano Pittoo

-El boxeo es de conformistas-Dijo el pelinegro

-...Bien Mac, me voy que tengas un buen día

-Me dejas mi bicicleta para volver a casa?-Dijo Mac tirado en el suelo

-...Después...Adiós-Dijo Doc mientras se iba a toda prisa

-Me ha dicho eso desde que la tomo prestada, hace ya dos años-Dijo Mac

-Nunca entenderé como un hombre que come chocolate con bistec puede pedalear tan rápido-Dijo una chica bastante alta rubia que se les apareció por detrás a los chicos-Levántate enano, no seas niña-Dijo la rubia a lo que Mac se levanto

-Sabes que odio que me llames así jumbo-Dijo Mac

-Samus!-Dijo Marth a lo que Mac se levanto-Creí que no vendrías

-Adam nunca me dejaría faltar, además no me voy a perder la llegada de Link

-Samus estos son Pit y Pittoo-Dijo Ike presentando a los nuevos-Son recién llegados

-Un gusto, están a tiempo, nuestro amigo Link siempre se queda dormido el primer día y debe apurarse en llegar

-Debería estar aquí...ahora-Dijo Marth señalando la calle donde el auto del tio de Link apareció a toda marcha

Mientras en el auto

-Bien Link vamos a 80 KM/H y falta dos minutos para la entrada-Dijo el tío de Link conduciendo-No tengo tiempo de detener el auto a esta velocidad, así que tendrás que saltar cuando diga ya, listo?

-No

-Que pena...Adiós!-Dijo el hombre pateando a Link fuera del coche-Que tengas un buen día!

-AH!

**BAM PUF CRASH PLAM MEOOOW! CRASCK MI BEBE! **

-Mi espalda-Dijo Link cayendo a los pies de sus amigos-Hola chicos!

-Hola Link-Dijeron todos

-Quienes son el niño pájaro y el niño pájaro shiny?

-Mucho gusto Link, soy Pit y el es mi hermano Pittoo

-Prefiero que me llamen Dark y antes de que lo digas, no soy emo!

-Creo que te queda mejor Kuro-chan-Dijo Link

-No te atrevas

-La verdad le queda-Dijo Marth-Kuro-chan suena bien

-No!

-Ja, desde ahora te llamare así Kuro-chan-Dijo Pit

-Solo llevo un minuto de conocerte y ya te odio-Dijo Kuro-chan a Link

**_RIIIIING!_**

-Hora de ir a la asamblea-Dijo Samus y todos fueron al auditorio pero se olvidaron de algo

-Oigan no puedo moverme-Dijo Link en el suelo-Creo que me rompí algunos huesos...alguien me lleva a la enfermería?...hola?...chicos?...kuro-chan?

Continuara

* * *

De nuevo me disculpo por no escribir en tres meses, no se preocupen tratare de continuar los fic tan pronto como pueda

Bien ahora diré en que año están los personajes que han aparecido

Séptimo grado: Pit y Kuro-chan

Primer año prepa: Link Samus y Mac

Segundo año prepa: Ike y Marth

Tercer año prepa: Wario


	2. Siguen comenzando las clases

Bien aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic, sin mas que decir empecemos

* * *

Comienzan las clases Parte 2

La asamblea de comienzo del primer día de clases estaba a punto de empezar, todos los alumnos estaban dirigiéndose al auditorio donde los profesores los organizaron por grados, cuando todos estuvieron sentados el subdirector Bowser subió al escenario, tenia a todos los demás profesores sentados detrás de el, y empezó a dar su discurso

-Bienvenidos mocos...digo...alumnos, para los que no me conozcan soy el subdirector Bowser, antes de enviarlos a sus clases les presentare a los nuevos profesores que entraron este año, primero esta la nueva profesora de teología, la señorita...Pelotina

-Es Palutena-Le corrigió la peliverde

-Como si me importara-Dijo la tortuga dándole el micrófono a Palutena-Solo diles unas palabras o algo

-Espero llevarme bien con todos y

-Se acabo tu tiempo-Dijo Bowser sacándole el micrófono- Ahoro les presento al nuevo profesor de esgrima el señor Girahim-Dijo y luego se levanto un hombre bastante afeminado y siniestro de piel gris y pelo blanco

-Marth, ese no es el tipo que sabia que eras hombre-Dijo Ike a su amigo y este solo soltó un escalofrió en respuesta

-Buenos días alumnos, espero que seamos ''MUY unidos'',, no tengo problemas en darles ''sesiones de entrenamiento especiales'', soy bueno dando ''masajes'', espero ''entrar en todos ustedes y dejar algo de mi en ustedes''-Dijo el espelúznate hombre haciendo gesto y guiñándole el ojo a los chicos

-No crees que hay algo raro en ese tipo?-Comento Palutena al profesor a su lado, un sujeto con casco rojo y traje azul

-Si...es bueno ver que hay maestros que quieren a los alumnos-Dijo el Profesor Capitán Falcon(Sip, así es como les dice a sus alumnos que lo llamen) limpiándose una lagrima del ojo

-Lo que temo es que les demuestre su amor-Dijo Palutena preocupada

-Espero que ''choquemos espadas'' y

-Ok ya entendimos, ahora dame eso!-Dijo Bowser sacándole el micrófono-Bien ahora ..aaah..el director Kong dirá unas palabras-Dijo en tono fastidiado y entonces trajo a un mono anciano medio dormido que estaba sentado atrás y los puso frente al micrófono

-zzzzz...sensei yamette...zzzz-Ahora Bowser le da un zape en la cabeza y se despierta-...eh?...quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi casa?-Dijo el anciano y luego Bowser le susurra algo al oído- Nadie me dice cuando dar un discurso!, soy director de alguna escuela!-Bowser le vuelve a susurrar-Yo decido cuando empiezan las clases!...Y ustedes!-Dijo mirando a los alumnos-Largo de mi casa!

-Ya lo oyeron chicos, a sus clases!, los de nuevo ingreso vayan con el consejo estudiantil para una guía por la escuela-Dijo Bowser luego llevo cargando al anciano a su oficina-Algún día esta escuela será mía, solo debo poner veneno en su café-Murmuro molesto

-Que dijiste hijita?-Pregunto el viejo

-Que te voy a preparar algo de comer

Ahora vayamos a ver al consejo estudiantil que estaba formado por nuestro amigo Marth como el tesorero, Una joven castaña de orejas puntiagudas llamada Zelda que se encontraba viendo su celular como vice presidenta y una chica rubia con ojos azules y un IQ que se puede contar con los dedos de una mano...gano por popularidad, pero cambiando de tema hay algo importante que me gustaría hablarles respecto a Zelda, ella tiene un oscuro secreto, algo sucio que no puede dejar que nadie lo sepa, un secreto que arruinaría su imagen de alumna ejemplar ella...es...

-Oh Trafalgar Law eres el hombre mas sexi jamás creado-Decía viendo el fondo de pantalla de su celular que era una imagen de dicho personaje...abrazando a otro tipo con sombrero de paja-...pero tu debes estar con Luffy

Una fujoshi

-Igual que Vegeta es la pareja perfecta de Goku-Y de las que dan miedo

-Que haces Zelda?-Pregunto Peach sonriendo

-Nada!-Respondió rápidamente guardando su celular y viendo que a su alrededor estaban todos los alumnos nuevos-Bien veo que todos están reunidos ya pode...-En ese momento algo distrajo su atención sacándola de la realidad, entre el grupo de nuevos alumnos había dos que resaltaban para ella, algo que ninguna fujoshi puede resistir, me refiero obviamente a ''Un par de gemelos shotas, de colores opuestos, discutiendo, uno tsundere y uno cabeza hueca'' , y así Zelda se perdió en su imaginación mientras pensaba historio donde se violaban entre si, hasta que una voz la regreso a este mundo

-Zelda!-Dijo Marth regresándola a la realidad

-Métesela...digo!...que?

-Debemos darles el recorrido a los nuevos...y Peach no va ser de ayuda-Dijo el peli azul señalando a la rubia quien estaba muy concentrada en su celular

-#Los celulares están separándonos de la realidad-Escribía la rubia

-Peach podrías prestarnos atención-Dijo Marth

-Ahora no mama...-La presidenta se da cuenta de donde esta-...Cuando llegue a la escuela?

-...Bueno, están todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso reunidos?-Pregunto Zelda al pequeño grupo que se junto formado por los gemelos ángeles, un rubio, una chica morena muy pálida, una rubia con peinado que le cubría un ojo y una especie de androide en armadura azul -Bien, hola a todos soy Zelda la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil y seré su guía, ahora alguno tiene una pregunta?-Todos levantan la mano- Que no sea sobre el director-Todos bajan la mano menos Pit-Si, el semedigo...el chico con alas blancas

-Por que el mono que subió al escenario no tenia pantalones?-Pregunto Pit

-...Empecemos por el gimnasio, síganme-Dijo Zelda empezando a caminar mientras la seguían-No quiero que se pierdan así que todos elijan un compañero y tómense de la mano-Dijo Zelda mirando a los gemelos ángel

-Ah señorita?-Dijo un chico rubio de nombre Shulk en tono dudoso- no somos niños de primaria y todos desconocemos igualmente la estructura de este lugar así que tomarnos de la mano no

-TOMENSE DE LAS MANOS!

-Pero...

-No me contradigas rechazado de Vocaloid high!

-...Como supiste?!

-Mejor sigamos con el recorrido-Dijo Marth intentando calmar la situación

-Bien, vamos al gimnasio-Dijo Zelda

Y así hicieron y al llegar al gimnasio se encontraron con el equipo de esgrima estaba teniendo una reunión

-Este es el gimnasio aquí se realiza la clase de educación física y las actividades de los clubes, ahora mismo el club de esgrima lo usa, el cual es el club con mas miembros-Explico Zelda-...mmm donde esta el instructor?-Dijo la rubia y de repente atrás del grupo apareció un hombre delgado de pelo blanco

-Hola chicos-Dijo el sujeto relamiéndose los labio y agarrando de los hombros a Shulk por detrás asustando mucho a este

-Hola profesor Girahim-Dijo Zelda sintiéndose incomoda igual que los demás

-mmm hay mucho saludables jovencitos por aquí-Dijo Girahim incomodando a todos con su mirada lasciva-...los quiero...en el equipo...vengan a hablar conmigo después de clases los interesados, los espero en mi oficina...ahora si me disculpan quiero acabar esto rápido, rente un camión de helados para usarlo hoy

-Usted vende helados?-Pregunto Pit inocentemente

-...No...bueno debo irme, Ike ven aquí a que te muestre como agarrar una espada...con mi espada-Dijo el aterrador hombre yéndose

-...Como llego a ser profesor?-Pregunto la chica pálida

-Antes el instructor era el señor Meta-Knight el profesor de español pero surgió un...''incidente''

**Hace unos meses**

-Que tal te fue en la club de esgrima Link-Pregunto el tío de Link a este

-Bien, hoy el profesor nos enseño a coger-Contesto el rubio pero no lo dejaron terminar

-QUE TU PROFESOR TE ENSEÑO A COGER!-Dijo espantado el hombre

**En una reunión de padres**

-Ese pervertido le enseña a los chicos como coger!-Dice una madre

-Que tiene que decir en su defensa señor Meta-Knight?-Pregunto Bowser a un hombre de traje azul, con ojos amarillos y pelo índigo

-Os digo que solo les mostraba a los chavales como coger una espada(En el anime en ingles tenia un marcado acento español y me gusto la idea)

-O dios mío les enseño a masturbarse!-Dijo un padre

-Ostia puta, esto me pasa por vivir con gilipollaz

**De vuelta al presente**

-Por suerte no perdió su empleo pero ya no puede acercarse a ningún club relacionado con espadas-Termino de explicar Zelda-Bien ahora veamos los salones de clase-Dijo la rubia y la siguieron hasta el edificio principal

-Arriba se encuentra la sala de maestros, la sala del concejo y la dirección, y en estos salones se desarrollan las clases-Dijo Marth- por ejemplo ahora mismo en es de aquí, el profesor Snake esta dando una clase de historia-Dijo el peli azul y todos se asomaron a ver esa clase

-Luego los alemanes se aliaron con un grupo de mercenarios con súper poderes para ganar la guerra construyendo robots tanques gigantes, pero fueron detenidos por un hombre con el superpoder de comer serpientes

-Eh...profesor, el libro de historia no dice nada de eso-Dijo un niño pelinegro con gorra roja

-El libro estuvo en la guerra?!-Dijo molesto el profesor

-No creo pero

-Lo suponía

**Volviendo con Marth**

-Ese de allí es el laboratorio donde el profesor Oak da clases de biología-Dijo Marth y todos se asomaron a ver

-Y asi llegamos a la conclusión de que la cría de kangaskhan no es una cría, sino un gemelo paracito-Explicaba el anciano profesor

-Que hay de la teoría de cubone?-Pregunto un joven de pelo marrón

-Bueno jovencita

-Soy un chico

-A mi no me va llamar senil un alumno, dame tu nombre para anotarlo

-Soy tu nieto!

-Bien Zoey Tunieto, te ganaste un castigo!

**Volviendo con Marth**

-Allí esta la sala de computación donde el profesor Light da clases de robótica e informatica-Dijo Zelda y se volvieron a asomar a ver

-Bien clase-Dijo un anciano regordete y barbudo-Mi objetivo es que usen las habilidades que les enseñare para el bien, ahora les mostrare como construir un robot que lanza bombas!

-Allí se da la clase de magia del profesor Ganon-Explico Marth

**En la clase**

-Bien chicos bienvenidos a la clase de magia y hechicería...el que haga un chiste de Hogwarts lo mato-Dijo un hombre pelirrojo con mirada aterradora-Y eso va para los comentarios también!

**De vuelta con el grupo**

-El profesor capitán Falcon da clases de manejo en el estacionamiento a esta hora-Dijo Marth

En el estacionamiento

-Listo para tu primera clase de conducción Samus-Pregunto el hombre del casco sentándose al lado de la rubia en el auto para aprender

-Si!-Dijo la joven encendiendo el auto-...ah...profesor

-Profesor capitán-Corrigio el mayor

-Profesor capitán, por que el auto no tiene frenos?

-Por que seria muy fácil pasar la pista de obstáculos con ellos-Dijo el profesor señalando los pinchos, aceite y cuchillas en el camino-Ahora arranca!

-Pero

-Arranca he dicho!-Dijo el hombre y piso el acelerador obligando a Samus a manejar

**De nuevo con el grupo**

-También al fondo del pasillo esta la enfermería donde el Dr. Mario atiende-Explico Marth

**En la enfermería**

-Bien Link ya estas curado, puedes volver a clase

-Gracias fue divertido-Dijo el rubio saliendo

-Bueno, ahora con respecto a usted profesor Bowser-Dijo el doctor volteándose hacia el dragón tortuga quien se agarraba el estomago con dolor-Que fue lo que paso?

-El director lanzo café envenenado a mi boca-Contesto el subdirector

-Por que el café del director estaba envenenado?!

-No lo se! métase en sus asuntos!

-Okey...sabe que clase de

-Antrotoadino de metroibio

-...vale tengo el antídoto pero no creo que lo quiera

-Por que?

-Ah...-Dijo el doctor sacando una píldora que apenas cabía en su mano

-No puedo tragar eso!

-Quien hablo de tragar

**De vuelta con Marth**

-Y...eso es todo, si vienen conmigo le daré sus horarios-Dijo el peli azul y todos se dirigieron hacia arriba-Bien esto salió bastante bien, no crees Zelda?...Zelda

-Luego el multimillonario playboy Bruce Wayne dijo seductoramente ''Mis gustos son exenticos'' y el reportero de pueblo Clark Kent dijo suplicante ''Muéstrame...''-Escribía la joven en su celular

-Zelda!

-Que...Marth...lo siento me perdí en...mis pensamientos

-...Si ya veo...-De repente Marth mira hacia todos lados como buscando algo-Donde esta Peach?

**En el salón de conferencias**

-Y por ultimo #Hola que hace, el vestido es azul o que hace?, bueno chicos termine de chatear ya podemos empezar la...donde están todos!

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar reviews, ahora los años en los que van los que salieron en este cap son:

Zelda: Segundo de preparatoria

Peach: Ultimo de preparatoria

Shulk: Primero de preparatoria

Wii-Fit: Primero de preparatoria

Rosalina: Segundo de preparatoria

X(Megaman será ayudante de Light y X su hermano menor): Primer grado(fue creado hace poco aunque parece un adolecente)

Ness: Cuarto grado

Green(Para los que no jueguen Pokemon...así se llama Gary en los juegos): Noveno grado

Abra mas nuevos alumnos en el futuro como Lucina, pero a ella la introduciré en otro cap.


	3. Pit y Jotaro

Hola gente aquí otro cap de esta serie escolar, con la aparición de uno de mis pokemon favoritos de la sexta generación, de hecho de pokemon en general, espero que les guste

* * *

**Pit y Jotaro **

-Profesor Oak, esta seguro de que es buena idea tener una exhibición de los Pokemon mas peligrosos del mundo aquí en la escuela?-Pregunto Bowser a su colega, quien se encontraba en medio del caos organizando todo

-Claro que si señorita, a los chicos les encantara y yo mismo me encargare de la seguridad-Contesto el anciano medio senil- Ahora si me disculpas debo preparar la granja de acariciar Sharpedos

-Vale, que bueno que hizo los permisos para evitar demandas...AH!-Dijo el reptil largándose pero tropezando con un cable y haciendo caer unas cajas, entre ellas una pequeña caja con agujeros que termino abriéndose y de ella salían unos ojos llenos de maldad y odio-Ups...que mas da, ya los padres firmaron-Se encogió de hombros y se fue

-Ora...-Fue lo que rugió la criatura al salir de la caja y escapar por la ventana sin que nadie lo viera, dirigiéndose a una zona residencial

**Mientras en la casa de Palutena**

-Por favor tía!-Dijo el castaño a su cuidadora

-No Pit, no puedes tener una mascota

-Por que?

-Recuerdas a Agallas, tu pez?-Dijo acusante la peliverde

-...ah...no

-Esa es la razón de que muriera de inanición envuelto en sus excrementos

-...por favor, he madurado desde entonces-Dijo el joven angel

-Entonces dime como esta la semilla que debías germinar para ciencias?

-Que semi...oh no!

Mientras en el casillero de Pit

-Querido diario mental, día veintyperdi la cuenta, sigo sin ser germinada, el niño pollo no me ha notado desde que me dejo aquí, si no recibo agua, sol y tierra pronto no se cuanto me queda, veo la esperanza irse, puede que estos sean mis últimos pensamientos...yo solo quería ser una flor...

**De vuelta con Pit**

-Voy a reprobar ciencias!-Dijo Pit preocupado

-Ves mi punto

-Pero...-Dijo Pit haciendo ojos de cachorrito

-No Pit, no te atrevas

-Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Pit no va a funcionar-Dijo dándole al joven una mirada fría

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Tendrás que parar en algún punto jovencito

-aaaaaaaano lo hareaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Pit ya tienes trece, esa táctica no funciona en adolecentes

-Pero seria un gran cuidador

-Así como cuidas semillas?

-Que semilla?

-Pit no tendrás una mascota y punto-Dijo cortante la peliverde-Cambiando de tema, sacaste la basura como te pedí?

-...ah...si...-Dijo Pit

-Pit se que no lo hiciste

-Entonces por que preguntaste?

-Estaba siendo irónica

-Que tiene que ver que te guste el metal?

-No metalera! iro...solo saca la basura-Dijo la peliverde y el joven alado salió a sacar la basura cuando de repente vio que algo se movía entre los arbustos

-Pero que?...-Dijo el angel acercándose a la hierba cuando de repente

-Ora ora!-Dijo la criatura y salto a atacarlo golpeándolo con sus pequeñas patas

-AH!-Dijo el angel y empezó a forcejear con la criatura hasta que logro atraparla en sus brazos-Te tengo pequeño...panda?-Dijo el chico confundido observando a la criatura, en efecto era un pequeño panda tenia una hoja en la boca y cara de pocos amigos-Wow eres muy tierno!, espera...eres un pokemon, de esos nuevos que se descubrieron hace poco...a si Pancham!

-RA!-Dijo el pokemon dándole una cachetada a Pit pero fallando cuando el angel la esquivo

-Creo que te agrado-Dijo el ángel sonriendo-Te cuidare, jugaremos y seremos los mejores amigos-Pit estaba muy ilusionado con el pancham-Te llamares...hum...ya se!, Jotaro, te gusta ese nombre?-El pokemon le dio una cachetada-Lo tomare como un si

-Pit!-Lo llamo Palutena

-No puedo dejar que nadie te vea jotaro, dirían que soy muy irresponsable para tenerte-Dijo Pit tomando al pancham y poniéndolo dentro de su camisa, cosa que no gusto al pokemon que empezó a golpearlo desde dentro mientras el menor entraba

-Por que te tomo tanto sacar la basura?-Pregunto la peliverde viendo televisión

-Auh!...Nada...ouch!...estaré en mi cuarto...ooh!..-Dijo Pit adolorido corriendo a su cuarto disimulando el bulto en su camisa lo mas que pudo, en cuanto estuvo dentro saco a Jotaro de su camisa

-mmm estas actuando algo raro-Dijo la peliverde observando al joven hasta que la televisión le llamo la atención

Y ahora volvemos con ''Todos aman a Rayman''

-Oh mi programa-Dijo Palutena viendo la televisión dándole la oportunidad a Pit de ir a su cuarto

-Voy a tener que entrenarte-Dijo Pit sacando al pokemon de su camisa-Que bueno que vi un episodio del ''Leveleador de mascotas''

**Flashback **

-Hola soy Cesar Olimar y hoy trabajare con un perro que no deja de reirse de su amo, conozcan Duck hunt dag, pedon, dog

-Jijijiji

-Ahora lo primero es no perder la calma demostrarle al perro quien es el amo, ahora voy a sacar al cucho a pasear, le pondré la correa...quédate quieto

-jijijiji

-...No te muevas...

-Jijijijiji

-...Bueno gente, la mejor forma de tratar a un perro así es...METERLE UN BALASO EN LA CABEZA AL DESGRACIADO!

**Fin del Flachback **

-Le dieron a Olimar una medalla luego de ese episodio

-Ora ora!-Dijo Jotaro escalando la estantería de Pit

-No Jotaro!, abajo

-Ora!-Dijo el Pancham lanzandole un libro al joven angel

-Auh!-Se quejo Pit y agarro al pokemon-No Jotaro, Caca!

-Ora ora

-Supongo que tienes hambre...veré que puedo darte...los pandas comen bambú...asi que son herbívoros...la planta de Kuro-chan!-Dijo y salió a entrar a hurtadillas al cuarto de su gemelo, aprovechando que este se encontraba en el baño, pero cuando llego a la planta

-Que haces con mi trabajo de ciencias?-Dijo el angel negro-En la puerta de su cuarto con un tono enojado en la voz

-Nada!-Dijo rápidamente Pit dejando la planta en su lugar

-A si?, no estarás planeando robar mi planta para cubrir que no plantaste tu semilla?

-Tu también?...que tiene las semi...ah cierto

**En el casillero de Pit **

\- Coff coff!...desde que fui recogida...coff!... mi único deseo era ser plantada...coff coff coff... y al crecer traer alegría a la gente...matando zombies

**De vuelta con Pit **

-No es nada de eso-Dijo el gemelo blanco

-Entonces para que la quieres?

-...Puedes guardar un secreto?

-Depende

-Bien te mostrare, ven-Dijo Pit y llevo a su gemelo a su habitación donde le mostro a Jotaro-Genial no?, lo encontré entre los arbustos-Exclamo mientras abrazaba al pancham y este lo podría y golpeaba para que lo soltara

-Ora!

-No puedes tomar a un pokemon de la calle y tomarlo como mascota!-Dijo Kuro-Debes atraparlo con una pokeball primero!

-Pero me ama! auh!, Jotaro deja de morderme

-Mira, por mas que me guste ver como ese pequeño monstruo te daña, la vieja lo descubrirá tarde o temprano

-A tía Palutena no le gusta que la llames vieja, tiene solo 23

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, ha tenido 23, los últimos 7 años!-Dijo el gemelo malvado-Como sea mañana lo llevaras al centro de control de pokemon y ellos se encargaran de el

-Pero!

-Sin peros, es lo mejor para el-Dijo Kuro-Ahora deberíamos dormir

-Pero Jotaro no ha comido

-Deberías prestar atención en las clases de pokemologia, los pokemon no necesitan comer para vivir, no defecan, no necesitan pasear, de hecho...serian una gran mascota para ti, tal vez la vieja te deje tener uno...como sea a dormir-Dijo Kuro largándose a su cuarto

-Bien Jotaro a dormir-Dijo Pit entrando a su cama con Jotaro en sus brazos y tapándose

-Ora!

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Buenos días Jo...-Pit se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño panda ya no estaba en sus brazos...ni en el cuarto-Pero que-Miro por todos lados y vio que su ventana estaba rota en un agujero del tamaño del pancham-O no-Pit se vistió y salio a la cocina donde su hermano desayunaba-Escapo

-Que?-Dijo preocupado el gemelo menor

-Acabo de despertar, no estaba y encontré la ventana rota

-Bueno...el problema se resolvió solo

-No podemos dejarlo así, puede estar en peligro-Pit tubo que callar debido a que su tía entro a la cocina

-Wow parece que algo estuvo destruyendo jardines por todo el vecindario-Dijo la peliverde viendo a través de la ventana al destrucción-Suerte que no le paso nada al nuestro, bueno chicos, están emocionados por la exposición de hoy

-Exposición?-Dijo Pit confuso

-Oh es verdad-Dijo Kuro-Hoy era la exposición de Pokemon peligrosos del Prof. Oak

-Crees que?-Susurro Pit a su gemelo

-Si, siendo un tipo lucha, seguro buscara otros pokemon con quien pelear-Susurro el otro, luego de eso se apuraron en ir a la escuela

**Mientras en el gimnasio**

-Profesor!-Dijo una científica preocupada

-Que pasa señor?-Pregunto Oak

-Acabamos de realizar el conteo de los pokemon y notamos que falta el pancham perfecto

-Oh...que es un pancham?

-Profesor, esto es un asunto del cual bromear!-Dijo alterada la científica-Este Pancham es extremadamente peligroso, fue creado mediante métodos de crianza poco éticos, posee IVs perfecto, naturaleza perfecta, stats perfectos, pero eso le ocasiono ser increíblemente violento y agresivo, no ha matado a nadie aun debido a que aun esta en nivel 5, pero si llega a evolucionar...

-...Eres mi nieto?

-Sera mejor que les avise a los de control pokemon que debemos atraparlo a toda consta

**De vuelta con Pit **

-Donde estará?-Dijo Pit recorriendo toda la escuela buscando a Jotaro aprovecho que las clases se habían suspendido con tal de que los estudiantes recorrieran la exposición-Hay mucha gente aquí, como encontrare a Jotaro

-Aw que pokemoncito mas tiern...AH!-Grito el señor Girahim cuando el Pancham le mordió la mano cuando intento acariciarlo, haciendo que un grupo grande de gente lo rodeara- Mi mano para masajes con final feliz!

-Jotaro!-Dijo Pit y fue a recoger al pokemon-Me tenias preocupado

-Ora!-Grito el pancham mientras lo golpeaba

-Yo también te extrañe, prometo nunca volver a

-JOVEN LE PEDIMOS QUE DEJE A ESE POKEMON EN EL SUELO Y SE ALEJE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA-Dijo un grupo de hombres armados rodeando a Pir

-Oh-oh...tranquilo Jotaro, mi tía Palutena nunca dejaría que nos disparen

Mientras en el salón de profesores completamente del otro lado del campus

-Gracias por ayudarme a corregir pruebas Zelda...Zelda?

**Mientras en la mente de Zelda **

-Sacapuntas-kun...ya no aguanto

-Yo tampoco Lapiz-sempai, acabemos juntos!

-SACAPUNTAS-KUUUUUUN!

-LAPIZ-SEMPAIIIIIII!

-Zelda!

**De vuelta a la realidad**

-Que...que?

-Creo que tu lápiz esta lo suficientemente afilado-Dijo la peliverde haciendo que la joven se de cuenta que el lápiz se había encogido al extremo

**De vuelta con Pit **

-Ella aparecerá en cualquier momento...

-REPITO, ALEJESE DEL POKEMON ES PELIGROSO

-Pero me ama! Auh!-Pit soltó al Pancham en cuanto este le mordió la mano

-Fuego!-Dijo uno de los guardias todos dispararon pokeballs, pero ninguno acertó y el pancham logro escapar-Sepárense, búsquenlo- Ordeno un científico

-Jotaro no!-Dijo Pit preocupado

**Mientras en el gimnasio **

-Y esta cosa tan fea que es?-Pregunto Oak observando a un pokemon dormido en un tubo de cristal

-Abuelo este es Mewtwo, el pokemon psíquico mas poderoso de todos-Explico Green a su abuelo-Fue encerrado aquí por que tiene deseos de destruir a la humanidad

-...Y tu quien eres?-Dijo confuso el profesor recostándose cerca de una maquina y presionando un botón por accidente, provocando que la capsula se abriera

-ABUELO NO!

-Si!-Dijo telepáticamente el pokemon despertando-Ahora yo! Mewtwo!, soy libre de destruir a los débiles humanos-

-Todas las unidades, olvídense del Pancham, vengan al sector 3, Mewtwo escapo!, evacuen el área!-Dijo un científico hablando por radio

-Jotaro donde estas?-Dijo Pit buscando su amigo cuando Mewtwo lo vio

-Tu!, serás el rehén perfecto para que yo! Mewtwo! salga de aquí

-Eh?

**Mientras en otro lugar**

-Ora!-Dijo Jotaro viendo desde lejos como Mewtwo tomaba a Pit con sus poderes psíquicos-ORA!-Exclamo preocupado cuando de repente vio una exhibición de caramelos raros-...ora...-Sonrió y salto hacia un barril lleno de caramelos raros y empezando a comer

**De vuelta con Mewtwo **

-Sigan disparando!-Dijo un guardia mientras el y los demás le disparaban pokeballs a mewtwo pero no servían

-Ha!, enserio creen que sus débiles pokeballs pueden con, yo! Mewtwo!

-Ya sabemos tu nombre, por que no paras de repetirlo?-Dijo Pit confundido

-Calla...humano...creo...solo cállate o yo...-Mewtwo callo al ver que una sombra enorme se posicionaba atrás de el-Quien se atreve a enfrentarse a yo! Mew ah!

-Ora-Dijo el panda gigante dándole un puñetazo en al cara al pokemon, sacándole unos dientes en el proceso y mandándolo a volar, lo cual ocasiono que los poderes de este soltaran a Pit, quien miro sorprendido al pokemon

-Jotaro...evolucionaste a Pangoro!

-Ora!

-Acaso crees que puedes acabar tan fácilmente con yo! Mewtwo!, comete un Psíquico!-Dijo ya se imaginaran quien lanzando una onda de energía magenta al pangoro...pero no le hizo nada al pangoro-Que?!, como es posible?...eres tipo siniestro verdad?

-Ora

-...Odio la segunda generación-Se lamento Mewtwo y Jotaro empezó a darle una infinidad de puñetazos por segundo increíble mientras gritaba

-ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!

-Debo ayudar a Jotaro-Dijo Pit

-Yo creo que ese Snorlax esta bien por su cuenta-Dijo el profesor Oak apareciendo atrás de el

-Profesor, tiene algo que me sirva?

-Bueno...me dieron esto-Dijo el anciano sacando una pokeball morada con una M-Me dijeron que si Mewtwo escapaba usara esto

-Una masterball, claro, con eso atrapare a Mewtwo-Dijo Pit tomándola y lanzándola después, pero fallando ya que atrapo a Jotaro en vez de a Mewtwo-O no!, falle

-No creo que importe-Dijo Green acercándose a Pit y su abuelo- No creo que Mewtwo pueda causar mas daño-Dijo señalando el terrible estado en el que Mewtwo quedo

-Bueno Pit, creo que es hora que te despidas de ese pangoro-Dijo Green

-Que?!...pero...

-Escucha Pit, Jotaro no nació para ser una amigable mascota, nació para ser forzado a pelear con otros pokemon hasta el agotamiento para que su entrenador gane dinero y fama

-Ya veo-Dijo el ángel y saco a Jotaro de su Masterball -Jotaro...eres libre-Dijo y rompió la masterball

-NO! AQUI NO!-Dijo aterrado el joven investigador

-ORA!-Dijo el pangoro destruyendo una pared y escapando seguido por un montón de guardias

-Que haras ahora jovencita?-Pregunto Oak al ángel mientras este se iba

-Voy a casa a ver la tele...hoy es viernes de Jojo

**Dos semanas después **

-Hmmm por que el profesor Girahim querría verme en esta bodega desierta y oscura-Dijo Pit en dicha bodega mientras Girahim lo espiaba desde la puerta

-Bien Pitcito esta será una clase que no olvidaras...o mas bien no recordaras ha!-Dijo Grahim sacando una botella de cloroformo y uno ''juguetes'' cunado dae repente una sombra lo cubrió por detrás- Ey quien anda...mami

-Ora...

Girahim no pudo jugar con Pit...ni con nadie mas los siguientes meses

Y esa es la historia de como Jotaro se convirtió en...

EL DEFENSOR DE SHOTAS

y a las lolis que les den...literalmente

**Fin**

* * *

Bien, he querido hacer un fic con Pangoro y Jojo bizarre adventure desde hace mucho, se que seguramente muchos no entenderán las referencias pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les recomiendo mucho ver Jojo, es un gran manga, de mis favoritos, con eso dicho, no olviden dejar review y adiós


	4. Profesor y Alumna

Hola smashers!, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de su octavo o noveno fanfic escolar de Smash Bros favorito, este un capitulo algo meloso y corto

* * *

**Profesor y Alumna**

-No estas emocionada por tu primer día Lucina-Pregunto un hombre peliazul a la chica en la parte de atrás del auto

-Si padre-Contesto cansada la joven

-Me alegro, sé que la mudanza tardo más de lo planeado y empezaras algo tarde, pero sé que podrás adaptarte, tienes a tu primo Marth y a mi mejor amigo de la infancia Metaknight allí-El nombre de este último hizo que Lucina se sonrojara-Sera como antes cuando te dejaba a su cuidado cuando eras niña

-Ya lo sé...el estará allí

-Y recuerda cuídate de...los ''buitres'' o como los llaman los demás ''chicos''

-Es la quinta vez que me lo dices padre, no crees que estas exagerando?

-Ay hija mía, ya tienes 16 a esta edad los hombres solo tienen una cosa en mente, perder la virginidad y están dispuestos a usar cualquier clase de trucos sucios para lograrlos

-Así eras tú a mi edad?

-No, lo que yo tenía en la cabeza era ''perder la virginidad'' y volverme un lord de nivel 20 en ''Dungeons and Bosses'

-Que?

-Fue antes de que ser nerd fuera cool

-Con razón llegaste virgen al matrimonio

-Y a mucha honra!-Dijo el hombre-Bueno llegamos, ve a buscar a tu primo, el te ensenara el lugar

-Ya se padre-Dijo la chica bajándose del auto

-Y recuerda

-Ya se padre!, y no te preocupes...no me interesan los chicos

-...Entonces de las lesbianas también!

-No lo dije en ese sentido Padre!

-Cualquiera que quiera tomar tu castidad es mi enemigo...adiós cariño-Dijo Chrom marchándose

-Desearía que dejara de tratarme como una bebe

-Wow!-Dijo el rubio de orejas puntiagudas detrás de Lucina- Marth como te creció el pelo en un fin de semana?!

-Disculpa?

-La última vez que te vi lo tenías corto-Dijo el rubio-Por que llevas un uniforme femenino?, no me digas que después de todos estos años, resulta que si eres mujer

-...Tu debes ser Link-Dijo la peliazul-Mi primo me hablo de ti

-...Eres un trap o un reverse trap-Pregunto Link ignorando lo que la otra le dijo

-Que?

-Eres un hombre que se viste de mujer o una mujer que se vestía de hombre?

-...Ninguno

-Entonces eres hermafrodita?!

-...Me llamo Lucina, soy la prima de Marth

-...Estas muy raro hoy Marth, mira sé que llevar falda es muy tentador pero-Dijo confundido Link cuando de repente sonó la campana

-Demonios empezaron las clases-Maldijo la joven y luego vio a Link-En que año vas?

-Primero de prepa por?

-Perfecto yo también, muéstrame donde es el salón de la primera clase

-Espera no ibas un año adelante?

-Que no soy Marth!, solo llévame

**Ya en clase**

-Bien títeres del sistema, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna-Exclamo el profesor Snake-Así que denle una cálida bienvenida a...Marth?, que haces aquí?...y no me digas que resulta que si eres mujer

-No soy Marth!

-Creo que Marth está en sus días-Susurro Link a Mac

-Soy Lucina, su prima

-...Cierto, Meta me menciono que ustedes se parecían mucho, perdón por la confusión, no es que seas muy masculina, pero Marth es...

-Entiendo

-Bueno dejando ese incomodo momento de lado, quien puede decirme la relación entre las guerras de Kanto y la prostitución de Dittos

**Después de la clase Lucina de encontró con Marth y fueron a la cafetería donde Marth le presento a sus amigos**

-Bien Lucina veo que ya conociste a Link

-Si ya tuve el ''placer''

-Un placer también Martha-Dijo el rubio

-Link no es gracioso

-Que es gracioso?

-Bien esta es Zelda

-Un gusto conocerte Lucina-Dijo la vicepresidenta

-Peach...Peach deja tu celular!

-En un momento-Contesto la rubia

-...Ellos son Ike, Mac, Samus, Pit y Kuro-chan

-Que te jodan-Dijo el ángel moreno

-Y yo-Dijo un chico con gorra verde y una escaza señal de bigote hablo atrás de Marth

-Santa Elimine! Luigi no te había visto

-He estado con ustedes desde el primer día pero me ignoran todo el

-Bien Lucina quieres que te muestre tu próxima clase?-Hablo el peliazul

-No lo sé me gustaría conocer más a tus amigos

-Oh mai gad, porque veo dos Marth!-Exclamo sorprendida Peach

-No, ella es Martha-Dijo Link

-Necesito ir al baño-Dijo Lucina levantándose de su mesa

-Primera puerta a la derecha por ese pasillo-Le indico su primo

**Luego de usar el baño**

Plaf

-Auch lo siento no me fij...Meta!-Vocifero sonrojada la peliazul

-Lucina?, ostia! hacia mucho que no nos vemos, cuanto ha sido?

-Un...un año

-Wow como pasa el tiempo, pareciera que fue ayer cuando eras la pequeña niña a la que cuidaba

-Ya no soy una niña

-Tienes razón, ya eres una señorita...vale, debo irme-Dijo el mayor cuando de repente sintió que la menor lo tomaba del brazo

-Des...después de clase...podrías ir atrás de la escuela, ahí algo que quiero decirte

-...Vale-Dijo extrañado el hombre

-Gracias!

**Mientras en la cafetería**

-Sigo sin entender algo Marth

-Que es Link?

-Eres un trap o no?

**Después del almuerzo llego la clase de lengua donde Lucina vio como Metaknight daba clases**

-Bien Mac traduce ''Wolverine throw a Kame kame fast and furious ha to Homer ''

-Guepardo lanzo un Kame kame ha rápido y furioso a Homero

-No-Dijo directo el profesor-La respuesta correcta es ''Lobezno lanzo una onda vital a todo gas a Homer'', despierten chavales, tener selección de idiomas es el futuro

-Es tan educativo-Suspiro Lucina viéndolo

-Ahora Link dime el verbo ''Hueco Mundo'' es mexicano o castellano

-...Hay diferencia?

-...Link, si no fueras mi alumno te daría un puñetazo...es japonés

**Después de clase**

-Bueno Lucina, que es lo que quieres contarme maja-Dijo el profesor a la sonrojada chica

-Veras...te conozco desde que nací y...siempre te he admirado...siempre te preocupas por mi

-Aja-Dijo confundido el hombre

-Me cuidas pero no me tratas como si fuera una bebe como hace mi padre...eres una persona muy importante para mi

-No me gusta a donde va esto-Pensó MetaKnight

-Siempre eres tan maduro, caballeroso y un gran modelo a seguir, desde hace algún tiempo he empezado a verte diferente

-No no no-Pensó mientras puso nervioso el mayor

-Lo que quiero decir es que

-No Lucina!

-Por qué?

-Por qué?, soy tu profesor, tu padre es como un hermano mayor para mí y te doblo la edad!

-Solo debemos esperar dos años para

-No Lucina!, es solo una fase, busca a alguien de tu edad

-No quiero alguien de mi edad, es porque soy repulsiva?

-Es por que vuestro padre me castraría con una cuchara para café!

-Contéstame!

-No eres repulsiva, te considero encantadora pero...

-Bien, entonces no me rendiré, conseguiré hacerte mío!-Dijo decidida la peliazul

-...Lucina me estas asustando

-No recuerdas que prometiste que te casarías conmigo hace anos

-TENIAS 5 AÑOS!, mira Lucina estas pasando por una fase, ya se te pasara

-No me rendiré!

-Lucina por favor

-Allí estas Lucina-Dijo un hombre peli azul saliendo acercándose a ellos-Oh Meta!, hola

-Padre!

-Chrom!

-Me extrañe de no ver a Lucina en la entrada, así que supuse que se estaba besuqueando con un chico

-Para eso es la espada?-Pregunto Metaknight visiblemente aterrado

-Sí, no tenía una cuchara para café a mano-Contesto sonriendo el padre de la chica-Ve al auto Lucina, yo tengo que hablar con Meta

-Está bien-Lucina se retiro

-Me alegra que trabajes aquí Meta, contigo allí puedo estar seguro que la castidad de mi querida Lucina estará segura, me aterraba la idea de ella rodeada de esas ''bestias de testosterona'' llamadas chicos

-...Ah Chrom, no crees que estas siendo un poquito sobreprotector

-Mi querido amigo, en este mundo lleno de lolicones, furrys, cloppers y niños calamar...no

-No hay ninguna forma de que aceptes que ella tenga novio?

-mmm Supongo que alguien como tu estaría bien...pero donde voy a encontrar a alguien como tu...si solo fueras 16 años más joven

-...Ya veo

-Pero si lo fueras sé que no me traicionarías así haha!...o te mato!...adiós-Le dio a MetaKnight una palmada en la espalda y se fue silbando

Metaknight dio una última mirada al auto y vio a Lucina haciéndole un gesto de ''Te tengo en la mira''

-Ay chiguagua no bueno

**Corto Traduciendo al japonés**

-Bueno chicos les voy a decir una frase y quiero que las pronuncien en japonés

-Murciélago

-Murushierago

-Jovenzuelo

-Hobenusuero

-Arbol

-Arubora

-Y yo pensaba que oírlos hablar en inglés era raro

* * *

Bueno eso es todo amigos, esperen que la relación entre Lucina y Meta de lugar a situaciones incómodamente graciosas, espero no empezar una guerra de doblajes y hasta la próxima


	5. El Partido

Aquí el nuevo capitulo, se que tarde en subir pero espero que les guste.

* * *

**El Partido**

_Era una soleada mañana en la escuela Smash y las inscripciones para los clubes deportivos acababan de abrirse y nuestros jóvenes protagonistas se reunían frente a la dirección donde se encontraba la pared donde se encontraba la lista de clubes_

-Hola chicos!-Saludo Link a sus amigos Ike y Roy -Vienen a inscribirse a esgrima?

-Con ese producto de una noche de amor prohibido entre Freezer y Lady Gaga como maestro-Dijo Roy-Ni loco

-Si quisiera perded mi virginidad anal iría a prisión-Complemento Ike-Decidimos buscar otro club deportivo

-Únanse al equipo de Futbol

-Nomeviolesgrahim!-Grito Marth asustado

-Nos estaba espiando Sub. Bowser?-Pregunto Link viendo al dragon tortuga salir del rincón oscuro

-Acaso un violador no es suficiente para esta escuela-Se quejo Ike

-Uno, con estos bíceps no necesito violar, y dos: solo busco gente para revivir el club de Futbol

-Soccer

-Cállate Meta-Knight!, a nadie le gusta el idioma castellano!-Dijo el reptil pelirrojo enojado al otro profesor que acababa de llegar

-Lo que digas aguja dinámica-Dijo el caballero retirándose

-Como sea, que dicen chicos, se apuntan a resucitar el club-Pregunto el koopa

-Suena divertido-Dijo Link-Me uno

-No estoy seguro-Contesto Ike

-Yo me uno-Respondió Roy

-En serio Roy?-Pregunto Ike a su amigo

-Es el o el violador -Dijo Roy-Yo le entro...

-...

-Si, me di cuenta cuando lo dije

-Es que no lo se-Dudo el peliazul

-Hazlo o te nombro asistente personal de Grahim

-Wow!, por que tan extremo?

-Solo únete!

-Esta bien-Acepto Ike desconfiado

-Bien, un placer negociar con ustedes chicos- Dijo el profesor-Los veo en el campo después de clases, lleven ropa deportiva

Unas horas después el trio llego al campo de practica y vieron alrededor de otras diez personas preparándose: entre ellos Luigi, Shulk, Wario, DK, Fox, Wolf, Falco y Ryu

-Wow, hay mas gente aquí de lo que pensé-Dijo Ike

-mmm no veo al ''Striker''-Menciono Link

-Después de lo que paso, no me sorprende que no quiera volver a ver una pelota en su vida

-Quien es el Stryker?-Pregunto Shulk acercándose al grupo

-Fue un legendario jugador, la estrella del club de futbol que hace dos años casi lleva a la escuela a ganar el campeonato inter-escolar, pero un trágico accidente provoco que la escuela perdiera la final y el se retirara del futbol para siempre

-Gracias por esa exposición - Agradeció Ike- Algo mas que agregar?

-En este mundo existen criaturas fascinantes llamadas pokemon

-Abuelo que haces aquí, el club de batallas pokemon esta del otro lado!-Grito Green a su abuelo y se lo llevo

-Están todos aquí?-Llamo el subdirector en ropa de entrenador, viendo a su alrededor-Bueno son suficientes, chicos tengo buenas noticias, en una semana tendremos nuestro primer partido!

-Que!-Se sorprendió Ike-Contra quien?

-Mortal Kombat High-Contesto el mayor

-MORTAL KOMBAT HIGH!-Gritaron sorprendidos todos

-La escuela mas violenta del distrito!-Dijo Fox

-Yo escuche que le arrancan el corazón a sus oponentes y lo exprimen en sus cara!-Expuso DK

-Yo escuche que te apuñalan con tus propias costillas!-Comento Wolf

-Yo oi que vieron Toy Story 3 y no lloraron!-Dijo Link

-No es algo pronto para enfrentarnos a un equipo como ese?-Pregunto Roy

-Ni siquiera tenemos capitán-Señalo Falco

-Si necesitan un capitán, a ver, detin marin de-El juego termino marcando a Luigi-...Tu el estudiante de intercambio...Raiju

-私の名前は龍です(Me nombre es Ryu)

-...Felicidades Link eres el nuevo capitán

-Yay!-Celebro Link

-Pero me marco a mi!-Se quejo Luigi

-Federico tu puedes ser aguados-Le contesto el profesor

-...Profesor hay algo que no nos esta diciendo?-Pregunto Lucina

-Chicos, no confían en mi?- Todos le lanzan una mirada de desconfianza a Bowser-Okey, el otro día estaba en el bar con mi compañero de universidad, el subdirector Shao Khan y el no dejaba de presumir de los estúpidos logros deportivos de su escuela, el alcohol hablo y termine apostando con el que en una semana puedo crear un equipo mejor que el suyo en una apuesta totalmente injusta, si gano me dará la formula de la inmortalidad y si pierdo tendré que hacer algo que jure nunca decirle a nadie, nunca!

-Que?-Cuestiono Roy

-Quien es la madre de Junior

-...Quien es?-Pregunto Link

-Tu elfa madre-Contesto Bowser

-...Eres mi papa?-Dijo Link emocionado

-No Legolas subnormal

-Ow-Se decepciono Link

-Profesor es imposible que le ganemos!-Señalo Shulk

-O lo hacen o me aseguro que su año sea un infierno, no sean niñas!

-Profesor no sea machista-Pidió Link

-De acuerdo, no sean un montón de Luigis!

-Ey!

-Cállate aguador!

-El profesor tiene razón chicos-Animo Link a sus compañeros-Se que si nos esforzamos, trabajamos duro y creemos en nosotros mismos, estoy seguro de que podemos

_Un entrenamiento después _

-Santa madre de Miyamoto eso fue el peor entrenamiento que he visto!-Dijo el profesor-He visto tortugas y hongos con piernas jugar mejor que ustedes!, por el amor de Reggie, Link intentaste apuñalar con la pelota!

-Dijiste que el futbol y el esgrima eran lo mismo!

-Nunca dije eso elfo anormal!

-Desearía que no fueras mi papa!

-Huff, solo queda una opción, Link y Shulk

-Capitán Link para usted-Exigió el de orejas puntiagudas

-Como sea!, quiero que vayan a buscar...al ''Striker''

-Por que yo no?

-Cállate Luigi!-Grito el dragón

_Una destrucción de autoestima para Luigi después _

-Y desde ese día supe que el futbol era mi destino

-Lo se Link, yo estaba allí-Contesto molesta el otro rubio a su amigo-Y fue hace una hora!

-No tienes que estar celoso Shulk, no todos tiene cualidad de capitán

-Grrr-Gruño el chico que realmente lo siente

-Aquí estamos, el club de carpintería-Dijo Link

-El Striker esta aquí?

-Allí esta, HOLA MARIO!

-Hola Link, Shulk-Saludo el joven de sombrero rojo-Que los trae aquí

-Bueno nos preguntábamos si te gustaría unirte al club de futb-Antes de que Link terminara de hablar Mario salió corriendo gritando

-Nononononononononononononononononononononoononononononononononononono!

-Eso es un tal vez?-Vocifero Link a su amigo

-Cual es su problema?-Pregunto Shulk

-Todo empezó hace dos años en la preliminares del torneo inter-escolar,

-Prof. Oak nos esta siguiendo?

-Cállate Gary!

-Me llamo Shulk

-Mira jovencita te puedes llamar como quieras, pero mientras no te vistas como una señorita, te llamare como hombre, como sea, hace dos años en el partido de la escuela Smash contra la escuela Mortal Kombat, era conocido que Mario era otro cuando lo ponías en un partido...

**Flash Back **

-Bien Striker lo único que necesitamos para ganar es que metas este penal-Explico Bowser-Sabes que hacer

-No te preocupes, he estado trabajando en una nueva técnica-Dijo confiando Mario con iré y deseo de violencia en sus ojos

_Mientras en el otro equipo _

-Estas seguro de estar en la portería Kung Lao-Pregunto Liu Kang a su amigo-He escuchado cosas de ese chico Mario

-No te preocupes, le prometí a mi novia que estaría a salvo además este es mi ultimo partido antes de retirarme de equipo-Dijo el futuro cadáver

Y los jugadores de ambos equipo se posicionaron, Mario se preparo para tirar y...

-SUPER STRIKEEEE!

_La pelota se envolvió en fuego, salió volando a una velocidad despampanante en dirección a Kung Lao _

_**FATALITY **_

**Fin del Flashback **

-Y desde ese día Mario juro no tocar una pelota o a jugar futbol

-Wow- Shulk estaba sorprendido-Eso es duro

-Llegamos, esta es la casa de Mario-Dijo Link

-Bueno ya estoy enterado, puede irse profesor

-Adiós chicas-Se despidió el anciano de salud mental cuestionable-Y no olviden, no usen bicicletas o cañas de pescar en edificios

-Lo que diga-Dijo desinteresado Link tocando el timbre

-Hola Link-Saludo la madre de Mario-Quien es esta encantadora jovencita

-...Soy un chico

-Queremos hablar con Mario-Dijo Link

-Claro pasen, Mario esta llorando en su habitación-Dijo la mujer con total tranquilidad

-Y eso no le parece raro?-Pregunto el chico Monado

-Un poco, normalmente es Luis

-Luigi-Corrigió Shulk

-Luigi, el que llora hasta dormir

-Acaso es tipo fue Hitler en su vida pasada-Pensó Shulk sintiendo un poco de pena por Luigi

_En la puerta del cuarto de Mario_

-Mario por favor-Llamo Link a su amigo-Solo queremos hablar

-Lárguense!-Contesto la ex estrella del futbol

-Mario, se que la muerte de Kung Lao fue un evento muy traumatizante-Dijo Shulk-Pero no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado, pudo ser peor

-No te dijeron que paso después?-Dijo del gorro rojo

-Paso algo después?

-La pelota siguió su camino y mato a una chica llamada Aerith

-Wow...bueno solo dos personas murieron

-Luego la pelota continuo y mato a la familia de un espartano llamado Kratos

-Oh...

-Después choco contra un dios ballena llamado Sinh que destruyo varias ciudades

-...

-Y por ultimo cuando perdió potencia golpeo la cabeza a un productor ejecutivo y le dio la idea de hacer la película de ''Dragon Ball Evolution''

-El karma te confundió con Luigi?!

-No volveré a pisar un campo!-Grito Mario

_Y así nuestro dúo de rubios volvieron con su entrenador derrotados a decirles que fallaron su misión, el no tomo bien esto _

-Bueno chicos, ahora tendré que implementando métodos de entrenamiento pocos convencionales-Dijo el dragón y saco de quien sabe donde unos frascos de miel-Ahora cúbranse con miel

-...Por que?-Pregunto Fox confundido

-Así correrán mas rápido en el entrenamiento

-...Como?-Ahora pregunto Falco

-Por que le dará motivación a las abejas africanas que voy a liberar y ellas los motivaran a ustedes para correr mas rápido

-...No vamos a hacer nadad de eso- Estableció Ike y todos sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo

-Bueno, en visto que todos ustedes son un montón de Bebitas!-Dijo el subdirector/entrenador-Aquí mi nueva estrategia, rezar para que el otro equipo muera en un accidente

-No era entrenador cuando Mario jugaba-Expreso Fox-Como no sabe nada de entrenar a un equipo?

-Cuando entrenaba al equipo solo les decía que le pasaran la pelota a Mario-Contesto el dragón

-Tengo una idea-Dijo Link-Conocemos a un entrenador de verdad, Doc Louis!

-...Wow Link esa parece una buena idea-Dijo Ike

-No perdemos nada con tratar-Dijo Bowser

_Y así nuestros jugadores convencieron a al veterano del boxeo de entrenarlos sacrificando el dinero de Bowser, la semana paso y el partido llego en el estadio de Smash High _

-Chicos fue una semana de duro entrenamiento-Dijo Louis al equipo-Pero nos esforzamos y estoy seguro de que están preparados para boxear esta noche y ganar

-Partido de futbol-Dijo Link

-Que?

-Hoy jugamos Futbol, no boxearemos

-O por Dios!, por que no me lo dijeron!-Se sorprendió el viejo entrenador-No se nada de futbol!, están perdidos!

_Empieza el encuentro _

-Hola a todos soy Jhonny Cage de Mortal Kombat High, seré su comentarista junto al Profesor Capitan Douglas Falcon-Explico el chico de lentes y dejo la palabra al profesor

-Ahora entra el equipo de Mortal Kombat High-Anuncio Falcon y prosiguió a nombrar a los miembros- Sub-zero, Scorpion, Scorpion rojo, Scorpion verde, Scorpion morado, Scorpion negro, Scorpion gris, Scorpion mecha, Scorpion rojo mecha y el chino genérico!

-Ellos tienen nombres-Señalo Cage

-A nadie le importa una

-Y el partido empieza

-O Dios mío la paliza que están recibiendo el equipo de Smash-Comentaba Falcon-No había visto entrar tantas pelotas en un lugar desde que fui a ese burdel en México, mi Dios les están dando bien duro, y yo que pensé que Brasil vs Alemania fue una violación, que equivocado estaba, siento la necesidad de llamar a la policía y denunciarlos, pobre el alma que no pueda ver esto

_Mientras el equipo de Smash _

-Chicos tengo una idea-Expreso el capitán Link a su magullado y herido equipo

-Link estas seguro que funcionara-Pregunto Roy

-La vi en un partido en televisión

-...Que podemos perder-Dijo Bowser y el equipo accedió igual

-Bueno esto es lo que deben hacer, Fox y Falco

Una explicación después

-Smash saca!

-Listo Falco!

-Ahora Fox!

-LA CATAPULTA INFER

**PAF! **

-O mi!-Dijo Raiden en horror desde el publico

-Que buen golpe se dieron

\- 私はそれが愚かな計画を知っていました(Sabia que iba a pasar)

-Link

-Si Profesor

-En que partido viste esa técnica?

-...Súper Campeones

-OLIVER Y BENJI!-Grito Meta-knight desde el publico

-...Lo odio

-Mi plan o el Prof Knight?

-LOS DOS!

_Mientras Bowser luchaba con sus urgencias de estrangular a Link, Shulk fue al baño donde escucho algo raro _

-Hey Kung Lao, cuidado con tu sombrero!, casi me cortas un brazo

-Lo siento Goro

-Espera...-Dijo Shulk-Kung Lao?, creí que habías muerto hace dos años!

-Si, en mi escuela morimos y revivimos por magia negra todo el tiempo-Explico el joven monje y Shulk salió corriendo

_De vuelta al partido_

-Donde demonios esta Shulk?!-Bowser estaba desesperado- Necesitamos otro jugador, no me queda de otra, Luigi...entra

-OH BOY!-Luigi entro feliz al campo-Es mi momento de ser la milagrosa salvación del partido y...

-LUIGI ATRAPALO-Dijo link y le paso la pelota a Luigi

-GET OVER HERE!

-Ooooh-Grito en horror el publico

-TARJETA ROJA!-Grito el arbitro

-Bien tenemos un penal-Celebro Bowser

-Luigi eres un héroe-Dijo Ike a su amigo mientras unos doctores se lo llevaban en una camilla-Tu sacrificio no será en vano

-No siento mi todo-Contesto Luigi

-Profesor!-Apareció Shulk pero no solo

-Shulk donde...Mario!-Todos se sorprendieron

-Shulk me conto que Kung Lao y todos los muertos revivieron!-Dijo alegre Mario

-Aah...Mario solo Kung Lao-Antes de que Ike pudiera hablar Shulk le tapo la boca

-Estoy listo para jugar-Dijo Mario determinado

_Comentaristas_

-Por Mortal Kombat High el portero será Liu Kang-Explico Cage-Y por Smash High estará...Mario ''Striker'' Mario!

-Se ponen en posición-Narro el capitán Falcon - Mario carga y...SUPER STRIKE!, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

-Prof. Falcon podría volver a ponerse su camisa-Dijo Jhonny-Y esto deja el marcador...28-1 a favor de MK High

-Esperen todos-Dijo el arbitro-Hemos descubierto una trampa del equipo de Mortal Kombat High

-Que?-Dijeron todos sorprendidos

-Ese jugador es un cyborg!-Dijo el arbitro

-...-Fue la reacción de la audiencia

-QUE USA ESTEROIDES!

-Que!-Dijeron todos

-Maldita sea Cyrex-Dijo Scorpion a su avergonzado compañero

-El equipo Smash gana!-Dijo el arbitro y todos celebraron

-Lo hicimos!-Celebro Link

-Podemos ser campeones!-Dijo Ike

-Y nuestro próximo oponente es...-Al ver el nombre la sonrisa en el rostro de Bowser desapareció-El equipo Inazuma Eleven...

_**Fin **_

* * *

Bien hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado, intentare subir un especial de San Valentín a tiempo, sin mas que decís

Adiós


	6. Especial de San Valentin 2016

Hola gente aquí traigo el especial de San Valentín de este año, espero que les guste

* * *

**Especial de San Valentín 2016**

Nuestra historia empieza un soleado catorce de Febrero, como era de esperarse las parejas estaban mas cercanas que nunca

\- ustedes dos sepárense!-Grito el subdirector Bowser a una joven pareja de estudiantes que estaba intercambiando saliva-No quiero que nada sea concebido en esta escuela!, por que no pueden ser como esos vírgenes de allí-Dijo apuntado a Link, Marth, Ike y Mac

-Profesor, podemos escucharlo-Dijo Ike

-Lo se, por que crees que lo grite

-Como esta tan seguro de que somos vírgenes?-Pregunto Marth

-Es San Valentín y ustedes están jugando Yugioh en la cafetería-Contesto Bowser

-Para tu información-Dijo enojado Marth-Estamos jugando Pokemon tradding card y...

-Gracias por comprobar mi punto, hey! basta de cariñitos que Mario Kart ya tiene suficientes bebes!-Vocifero mientras se iba a evitar otra concepción

-Tiene un punto-Dijo Ike-Ninguno de nosotros ha tenido una novia en como...nunca

-Yo he estado concentrándome en el boxeo-Expuso Mac-Cual es su escusa?

-Espera-Dijo Link llamando la atención del grupo-Siempre pensé que Samus y tu eran novios

-De que hablas ella y yo somos solo amigos

**Flash Back**

**Hace diez años**

Vemos a un Mac niño de unos 6 años con alguien que parecía un niño rubio de su misma edad

-Mac cuando crezca quiero ser tu esposa-Dijo el pequeño rubio

-Que gracioso Samus-Rio Mac tomando como broma lo que dije su amigo-Eso no puede ser ambos somos chicos

-...Soy una niña-Contesto Samus quien era una marimacho en ese tiempo

-Jajaja, si claro, como si una niña pudiera pelear como tu

**Hace 5 años**

-Hola Mac!-Dijo una joven Samus de pelo corto llegando a su primer día de secundaria-No te había visto desde que empezaron las vacaciones de verano

-...Samus por que llevas falda?-Pregunto Mac al ver por primera vez a su mejor ''amigo'' usando una falda-Te estas travistiendo?-Dijo esto e inmediatamente Samus le dio un puñetazo en la cara

Desde entonces Samus se dejo crecer el cabello

**Hace 2 años**

-Mac te gustaría ir a ver una película?-Pregunto Samus

-Lo siento Samus pero debo

-No te preocupes Mac-Dijo Doc Louis interrumpiendo a su protegido-Ve y disfruta tu juventud

-Esta bien, gracias Doc, que película veremos Samus?-Pregunto Mac

-Se llama ''La Princesa y el Fontanero/Doctor/Atleta''-Contesto Samus-Es una romántica historia sobre dos amigos de la infancia que

-Suena aburrido-Contesto Mac interrumpiendo a su amiga-Mejor veamos la nueva de Rayquaza Ball Z!

**Hace 8 meses**

-Mac por que escucha esta genial canción se llama ''More than friends''

**Hace 3 meses**

-Mac quieres acompañarme a comprar un nuevo...bikini

**Fin de los Flashbacks**

-Sip...solo amigos-Dijo Mac decepcionado-Pienso que quizá sea lesbiana

-Triste...-Dijo Marth-...Ósea que Samus es soltera

-Que?!-Dijeron todos los estudiantes masculinos en la cafetería

-Samus y Mac terminaron-Dijo un estudiantes

-Samus esta disponible-La cosa se expandió

-Que hacemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí!-Casi todos los estudiantes que no tenían novia(y algunos que si) abandonaron el lugar

-...Mejor voy a buscar a Samus-Dijo Mac retirándose

-...Y dime Ike tu tienes a alguien especial-Pregunto Link

-No me interesa el amor-Contesto el peli azul-Tuve una mala experiencia con el, por el perdí a mi mejor amigo-

-Tu y el se enamoraron de la misma chica?-Interrogo Marth

-No exactamente

**Flashback**

-Tu siempre estas allí para mi, disfruto mucho pasar tiempo contigo, siempre te preocupas por mi, eres inteligente, amable y hermosa, desde hace tiempo quiero decirte esto...Me gustas...Soren

-Ike...soy hombre

**Fin del Flashback**

-Me cambie de escuela después de eso y no he visto a Soren desde entonces -Termino de explicar Ike

-...Yo personalmente soy amigos antes que zorras-Intento cambiar el tema Link

-Como era físicamente Soren?-Se escucho la voz de una chica preguntar

-Zelda nos estabas espiando?-Pregunto Marth

-Eh...no

-...hmmm...Esta bien!-Contesto Link

-Mejor me retiro-Dijo Zelda apunto de retirarse cuando

-Espera Zelda- Detuvo Marth a la chica-Si no tienes nada que hacer después de clases , te gustaría ir a ver una película-Dijo algo nervioso-...con nosotros!-Ike y Link palmearon sus cara en pena por su amigo

-...Lo siento tengo cosas que hacer-Contesto la chica- Aparte no creo que resista verlos juntos sin que mi corazón estalle-Pensó la chica y se fue

-Amigo, lo arruinaste-Dijo Ike a Marth

-Ella te ha gustado desde que te volviste tesorero, por que no la invitas a salir?-Pregunto Link

-Y si me rechaza, tienes lo idea de lo incomodo que seria trabajar después de ser rechazado-Se defendió Marth

-No tienes que tomártelo tan enserio, solo se mas relajado y confiado-Aconsejo Ike pero al ver a Marth triste decidió decirle algo para animarlo-No tengas miedo de que te rechace, ni que fueras Wario

-Ey!, yo tengo novia-Dijo Wario

-Wario tu motocicleta no cuenta como novia

-No es mi motocicleta

-Tu mano tampoco

Mientras con Zelda

-Oh Marth-Suspiro Zelda con una sonrisa-Eres tan guapo, encantador, educado y...el seme perfecto!-Pensó la chica mientras sacaba de un compartimiento secreto en su mochila y sacando un cuaderno de dibujo-Ahora con quien seria un buen uke para ti, Ike o Link...por que no los dos-Dijo Zelda y empezó a dibujar y al terminar admiro su obra

-Que haces Zelda?-Pregunto Peach apareciéndole por detrás a su amiga junto a Lucina y Samus

-NADA!-Grito Zelda cerrando el cuaderno

-Entonces vienes almorzar con nosotras-Dijo Samus

-Cla...claro-Dijo nerviosa poniendo de prisa el cuaderno en su mochila

-Estas bien?-Pregunto Lucina notando los nervios de Zelda

-Por supuesto!, por que no habría de estarlo?-Explico la amante de hombre que se aman, quien apresuro a las chicas a dirigirse a la mesa sin darse cuente que de su mochila calla cierto cuaderno al piso donde unos minutos después cierto rubio de orejas puntiagudas lo vio en el suelo

-Hmmm...-Dijo Link y luego abrió el cuaderno y viendo su contenido-Oh Farore mía

Con las chicas

-Y dime Lucina, hay chicos guapos en tu salón?-Pregunto Peach

-No me interesas, prefiero mas a los hom...chicos mayores-Contesto la peli azul-Pero mi padre nunca me dejaría salir con nadie

-En serio no has tenido nunca un novio?-Pregunto Samus

-Bueno salí a escondidas de mi padre con uno que otro chico en mi otra escuela, pero...no termino bien...la relación mas formal que tuve fue con un chico jinete de wyberns llamado Gerome pero...

**Flash Back**

-Feliz aniversario! prepare toda una velada para nosotros solos, película, cena y tambien dormiremos en la misma cama

-Gerome no crees que tu y tu wybern son perturbadoramente cercanos?

-Ahora no Lucina, estoy hablando con Minerva

**Fin del Flash Back**

-No acabo bien...-Termino de decir la princesa

-Entonces no hay nadie que te guste?-Pregunto Zelda

-No...bueno...no!

-Anda dinos-Insistió Peach con curiosidad

-Bueno...esta este chico...lo conozco desde que era niña y me gusta desde hace mucho...pero parece que no me ve de esa forma-Conto Lucina teniendo cuidado de no dar pistas

-Puedo entender eso-Dijo Samus sintiéndose identificada con lo que describía la peliazul

-Viene a esta escuela?-Pregunto Zelda

-Eh...si-Contesto Lucina sonrojada

-Quien es?!, lo conocemos?, en que año esta?, es guapo-Bombardeo con preguntas Peach a la nerviosa y roja Lucina

-Peach basta!-Detuvo Samus a Peach-Tranquila Lucina, no tienes que decirnos-Calmo a la peli azul-Tienes algún plan con este chico?

-Bueno, mi hermano Morgan...me dio algunas...sugerencias-Dijo empezando a sonrojarse Lucina

**FlashBack**

-Morgan no estoy segura de esto

-No te preocupes hermanita, estoy seguro que esta carta de amor hará que Meta te vea como mujer-Dijo el chico peli azul con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Es que...

-Quien es el chico aquí-Dijo Morgan poniendo la carta en su mochila-Mañana en clase meteré la carta en la bolsa de Meta

-Bien...escribiste lo que te pedi verdad?

-Si...no te preocupes por eso-Dijo cruzando los dedos

**Fin del Flash Back**

Mientras en la sala de profesores

-Y esto?-Dijo Metaknight viendo una carta con un dibujo de corazón en su bolsa, agarro la carta y se asusto al ver la firma de Lucina, decidió leerla-PERO QUE COJONES!

_''Te Deseo, te espero después de clase para pasar San Valentin juntos''_

_Ardiendo por ti Lucina_

_PS: Espero que te guste el regalo junto a la carta_

-Que mier...-Meta Knight vio el ''regalo'' panties-...Rayas...-Dijo el profesor completamente sonrojado

-Significa inocente pero no tanto

-Ganondorf!-Salto asustado el español viendo al pelirrojo y a Palutena detrás de el-Esto...esto es...-Buscaba alguna forma de explicar la situación sin parecer un pervertido

-Un carta de amor de tu novia?-Dijo la peliverde

-SI!...(suspiro)..mas bien no-Meta Knight sabia que corría peligro pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien-Tengo cierta admiradora...

-La conocemos?, como se llama?, donde se conocieron?-Bombardeo con pregunto Palutena a su colega

-Déjalo en paz-Dijo Ganon a la mujer-Con saber que es fea me basta

-Que?!-Pregunto indignado Meta knight

-Por la talla de esas patines se ve que no es gorda, por lo que deduzco que o es horrible o...

-ELLA NO ES PARA NADA HORRIBLE!-Contesto enojado el peli azul

-Te enoja que la insulten, entonces ella si te gusta-Dedujo Palutena- Eso quiere decir que no puede ser tu novia por...-Meta estaba que le daba un ataque

-Es la hermana de tu mejor amigo!-Termino la frase Ganondorf

-Si...dejémoslo así

-Se que si es tu mejor amigo, le gustara que un hombre como tu cuide a su hermana-Aconsejo Palutena-No deberías dejar que eso te detenga

-Si mira a Palutena, yo era novio de su hermana y eso no la detuvo de-Ganondorf fue interrumpido por el hombro de Palutena en sus costillas

-Vosotros eran novios?-Pregunto sorprendido Meta a sus colegas

-Si, en la universidad-Contesto Ganondorf

-Pase por una fase-Dijo Palutena

-Por lo que Medusa me conto pasaste por muuuuuuuchas fases antes que yo-Continuo Ganondorf para recibir de nuevo el codo de Palutena en su pecho como respuesta

-No quiero escuchar eso de un satanico deprabado

-Todavía tengo los juguetes que usábamos-Dijo Ganondorf

-Todavía tengo tu virginidad-Contesto Palutena

Mientras en otro lugar

-Oh!...wow!...ah!

-Link que estas leyendo-Pregunto Ike a su amigo

-Estoy viendo este libro de dibujos que encontré-Explico el rubio-Es muy bueno

-Sabes de quien es?-Pregunto Marth

-No pone nombre-Contesto Link

-Entonces deberías ponerlo en objetos perdidos-Dijo Marth

-Lo hare luego, pero primero miren el dibujo-Dijo Link ensenando algunas paginas a sus amigos

-PERO QUE GIRATINAS?!-Vocifero Ike

-SANTA ELIMINE!-Grito Marth

-Si a mi también me parece un trazado y sombreado nivel profesional-Dijo el elfo

-Link estas son ilustraciones homoeroticas!-Explico Marth

-...No es abstracto?

-Y peor-Dijo Ike-Los personajes se parecen a nosotros!

-Lo son...mis orejas no son tan puntiaguda y yo no tengo pestaña

-Okey tranquilicémonos- Marth intento ser la voz de la razón-Vamos a dejar este libro en objetos perdidos y nos vamos a mi casa a ver películas de Bruce Willis y Hokuto no ken hasta que recuperemos la hombría, lo importante es que nadie mas vea este libro o

-Ey Pit mira estos dibujos!-Dijo Link viendo al ángel castaño y mostrándole el libro, en particular una pagina donde el salía

-Kuro-chan y yo no hacemos eso!-Dijo Pit indignado para luego continuar con-Nuestros bebes saldrían raros-Declaro el ángel

Mientras con Zelda

-Donde esta?, donde esta?!-Pensaba nerviosa la chica buscando por todos lados el cuaderno que había perdido-Que nadie lo haya encontrado, por el amor de Nayru que nadie lo haya encontrado!

-Te pasa algo Zelda?

-Lucina!

-Estas buscando algo?-Pregunto la peli azul

-...No...''Rápido Zelda cambia el tema!''...ah...hm...mira Lucina, es Marth-Dijo viendo al primo de Lucina quien se encontraba con sus amigo, para luego darse cuenta de lo que el chico llevaba en las manos-''Oh mierda''

-Hola Zelda y hola Martha

-Link, déjate de bromas-Dijo Ike notando el enojo de Lucina

-Cual broma?-Pregunto serio el rubio

-Marth!-Llamo la atención Zelda intentando ocultar sus nervios-Y..y ese cuaderno?

-A...esto?...-Dijo el chico igual de nervioso-Un cuaderno que Link encontró...lo voy a llevar a objetos perdidos

-Oh!...que bueno-Dijo la chica mas relajada-Y has visto lo que tiene dentro?

-No!-Contesto alterado Ike-No tiene nada!

-De que hablas Marth?-Dijo Link sacando el cuaderno a Marth mientras este estaba distraído y abriéndolo frente a las chicas-Miren estos dibujos

-''QUE DIN TE CONDENE LINK!''-Pensó Zelda

-WOW!-Reacciono sorprendida Lucina al ver los dibujos

-Si lo se, Marth, Ike y yo lo decíamos-Dijo Link-El artista es muy talentoso, pero solo dibuja hombre así que creo que es machista, nadie es perfecto

-Link podrías...espera...les gustan?!-Pregunto sorprendida Zelda

-Claro-Dijo Link

-Bueno, quitando el homoerotismo...el arte es bastante bueno-Dijo Ike

-Se ve que el artista estaba muy inspirado-Explico Marth-Casi me gustaría conocer al artista...quizá debería esperarlo en objetos perdidos y ha...

-No!-Grito Zelda

-Hm?...Por que no?-Pregunto Marth

-...Ah...yo...-Zelda se sentía acorralada pero entonces...

-Por que esta mal-Dijo Lucina-La persona que dibujo eso quizá no quiere que nadie lo vea, dámelo-Dijo tomando el cuaderno-Yo misma lo llevare a Objetos Perdidos y me asegurare de que nadie lo vea

-Si tu insistes-Contesto Marth librándose de la responsabilidad

-Yo solo quiero olvidar que eso existe-Dijo Ike

-Bueno si esta bien para mis amigos, por mi igual-Dijo Link y los tres se retiraron dejando solas a las dos chicas

-Zelda...-Dijo Lucina-Esto es tuyo?

-Que?!

-Note tus expresiones allí, así que deduje que era tuyo-Explico la peli azul

-...seguro que piensas que soy una rara...-Dijo Zelda triste

-Claro que no-Contesto Lucina-Pienso que es genial que tengas algo que te motive...aunque sea...eso...

-En serio?-Dijo Zelda y luego sonrió-Gracias Lucina-Dijo emocionada abrazando el cuaderno

-Creo que este es el comienzo de una bella amistad-Dijo Lucina poniendo su mano en el hombro de Zelda-Por cierto Zelda

-Dime?

-Que piensas de Marth?-Pregunto la peli azul conociendo la atracción que sentía su primo por Zelda

-Pienso que es perfecto-Contesto Zelda

-En serio?-Dijo emocionada Lucina, quien heredo el gusto de su madre por hacer de cupido

-Si...el seme perfecto!-Termino Zelda

-...

Y así llego la hora de la salida, cuando nuestro grupo de personajes salió llego una escena que ninguno esperaba ver

-Wario amor te extrañe-Dijo una atractiva pelirroja

-Lo se Mona-Contesto Wario mientras la pelirroja lo besaba, esto provoco inmediatamente varia reacciones de los que vieron la escena

-Zelda quieres ir al cine conmigo-Dijo Marth acercándose a la chica

-hmm?-Dijo confundida Zelda pero luego sonrió-Me encantaría

-Samus quieres ir a una cita?-Pregunto Mac a la rubia

-SIIIII! por fin!, sisisisisisi!-Pensó la chica-Bueno

-Prof. Meta Knight-Lamo Lucina al mayor- Le gustaría

-NO-Contesto terminante el mayor -Lucina no hagas la cara de perrito...no...(suspiro)...vale

-Genial!, hay un motel cerca de aquí

-Espera QUE?!

-Es broma, veamos una película juntos

-Que dices Palutena?-Pregunto Ganondorf

-...hm...amigos con beneficios...por hoy

-Ike quieres ir a jugar videojuegos y comer basura...no homo-Dijo Link

-Me encantaría Link...No homo

-...Creo que empiezo a entender de donde saco inspiración el artista-Termino Ike-No homo

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el especial de San Valentín, espero que les gustara, no olviden comentar, hasta la próxima


End file.
